The present invention relates to an attitude control device for space station with system parameter uncertainties and on-orbit dynamic disturbances that controls attitude angle of a space station with the presence of system parameter uncertainties due to astronaut motion, manipulation of payloads and docking with other spacecraft, combined with on-orbit dynamic disturbances such as disturbance torque caused by solar wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,861 discloses an adaptive robust control device for trajectory tracking of a robot manipulator with system parameter uncertainties and random disturbances that generates a control input comprising adaptive linearlization input based on identified system parameters, and robustness improving input.
The prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,861, if applied to attitude control of a space station, presents a poor transient performance when the rate of change of system parameters is not sufficiently small. Transient performance can be improved by high-gain robust control, however high-gain control introduces issues associated with noise sensitivity, and tradeoff between noise sensitivity and tracking performance becomes necessary. The best tradeoff is, in general, difficult to achieve since the rate of change of system parameters depends on astronaut motion, payload motion and motion of other spacecraft while docking with the space station, all of which are intricate and unpredictable.